Unforgiving
by Rukiyo
Summary: "Don't worry my dear Akihiko," Enma whispered. "You'll feel really good… I'll make you love me… as much as I love you." ENMAOC WARNING: RAPE AND YAOI


Leave me alooooneee! I'm sick and I wanted to write some EnmaOC angst. SO BLAH.

ENMA I STILL DON'T FORGIVE YOU. WHY ARE YOU PSMING LIKE CRAZY! D:

JUST BECAUSE YOUR FLAME IS SHAPED LIKE A DICK, DOESN'T MEAN YOU HAVE TO BE ONE TOO! Now I need to sleep... Ugh. [Sorry for the caps lol]

Giotto, Cozart and G as teenagers! OMFG! Giotto has a thing for redheads, eh?

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN KHR.** IF I DID, ENMA WOULDN'T BE LIKE THIS! HE'S BE HIS OLD CUTE SELF THAT WE ALL CARED FOR AND WORRIED FOR UNTIL HE BECAME THIS... BASTARD. damn it.

**WARNING: RAPE AND YAOI **

* * *

Irritated. He felt irriated. Why?

Scarlet eyes flickered to the bed before him as he stepped through the doorway. A frown was on his face as he walked silently to the still figure lying on the bed.

"Akihiko," He whispered. Enma sat down on the bed, noticing how motionless Akihiko was.

No reaction.

Sighing softly, Enma ran his fingers through Akihiko's soft raven tresses, sticking to the boy's cheeks with dried sweat and tears. Enma's frown deepened. Akihiko was only covered by a blanket and his arms had angry red marks around them. It wasn't his fault. Really. So what if he lost it? … Akihiko should've known… know how angry he was… how madly in love he was as well… no… It wasn't Enma's fault at all.

The two of them had met when Enma first transferred into Namimori with most of his guardians. Akihiko was best friends with Tsuna, the two were quite close. Tsuna was quite clumsy, though Akihiko was slightly less. Ok, maybe he's NOT AS clumsy. Right. When Enma first transferred, his gloomy atmosphere made him a target for bullying; may it be by Mafioso or normal people. Akihiko had chased them away one time, and introduced himself. Enma, being who he was, quickly ran away.

The next time they met, Tsuna and Enma had become companions. Akihiko had come over to the Sawada household to deliver a notebook Tsuna had forgotten and some desserts he had made himself. Enma hummed. Akihiko did bake quite well. Enma glanced at the balcony that was covered by a curtain, blocking most of the light from entering the room. Enma glanced around. The room was dimly lit as well. Running a hand through his red hair, Enma let out a silent breath.

It's safe to say that Akihiko had a strange charisma that attracts certain people. Enma still didn't understand it. Shifting his scarlet eyes to Akihiko's face, Enma let out a small purr. Maybe it was love at first sight, maybe it was just that strange charisma that attracted him so much, either way, Enma found himself looking at the raven haired boy differently. Differently than he saw other people, the Mafioso, Tsuna –Tsuna.

Enma's hand returned to his lap as he clenched a fist. Tsuna. Enma's features visibly hardened. Tsuna had betrayed him. He trusted him… and yet he… Growling, Enma leaned over and nuzzled his face into Akihiko's hair to calm himself down. Inhaling the scent of the boy, Enma managed to relax a bit. He sat up and grimaced as he noticed blood stains on the sheets. Looking down at his hands, he frowned. With those hands –his hands, he had tainted and sullied Akihiko.

Tsuna would've anyways.

Enma pursed his lip. Akihiko and Tsuna were close friends. They were at the point, if they felt like it, they'd stand close to each other and hold hands. They always claimed to not be dating though. Enma, for one, could not accept that. No. He decided to take Akihiko for himself. He'd destroy the Vongola and then he could regain Shimon's pride. Yes. That would be wonderful.

Enma looked back at Akihiko's face. He had passed out earlier. Enma had snapped.

_"E-Enma, s-stop," Akihiko begged, shuffling back on the bed until his back hit the wall._

_ "Akihiko, I love you," Enma said gently._

_ "Y-you hurt T-Tsuna," Akihiko managed to get out. Enma's eyes narrowed._

_ "Don't say his name," He growled. Akihiko paled and wished that there wasn't a wall behind him and that Enma wasn't crawling into the bed, his intentions obvious. Akihiko froze when Enma's lips brushed against his. Again… again… Enma tried to go further and snake his tongue into the other boy's mouth, but Akihiko immediately pushed him back, hands against his mouth with a bright blush and wide eyes._

_ "W-w-what're you doing!" Akihiko squeaked. Enma frowned, sitting back up properly._

_ "I'll show you… I'll show you how much I love you," Enma whispered. Akihiko shook his head._

_ "Enma… Enma… please…," Akihiko begged desperately. "Don't do this… please."_

_ Enma frowned and then grabbed Akihiko's wrists and shoved him into the mattress, successfully pinning him and his arms above his head. "I'll be gentle… just please… tell me you love me too…"_

_ Akihiko was tearing up. "Enma… I like you… but not in that way… So please… stop…"_

_ Enma's features darkened._

_ "Are you going to betray my trust too?" He growled. Akihiko looked scared and confused. Enma leaned forward and pressed his lips against Akihiko's nape. Akihiko gasped as he felt teeth pierce his skin._

_ "Enma! D-don't do this!" Akihiko continuously begged. He struggled, Enma's grip was unyielding. Akiko squeaked when he felt something bump against his lower body. He shook his head as he looked into Enma's scarlet eyes. Tears were forming. "Don't please!" Enma didn't listen and let go of Akihiko's arms, knowing the boy would never try to severely hurt him, or even manage to push him off, especially when he was angry and serious as he was now. He slid his hand up Akihiko's shirt and he dipped his head down and kissed the newly revealed flesh. "Stop!"_

_ "I love you," Enma murmured as he sucked on the flesh. "Why can't you say you love me?"_

_ "I can say it… but it won't be true…," Akihiko said. "So please… stop…" His hands looked red from the deadly grip Enma had had on them earlier, they would definitely bruise. He tried to push Enma off him, with all his might, with no avail, Enma got rid of Akihiko's shirts and licked one of his buds. Akihiko cried out and continued to beg Enma to stop._

_ "Please! Don't!" Akihiko cried. "Enma, stop! Tsuna! Tsuna! Help!"_

_**SLAP**_

_ Enma glared at Akihiko in rage._

_ "Don't. Say. His. Name." Enma growled every word as he rid Akihiko of the rest of his clothes, revealing his entire body to Enma's hungry eyes. Akihiko tried to cover himself, although Enma immediately prevented him, grabbing his member and stroking it._

_ "N-no! Don't touch that!" Akihiko shrieked, trying to get Enma off of him, though with the pleasure wasn't helping his rationality. _

_ "Did you let Tsuna touch you here before?" Enma asked, his voice low. Akihiko looked terrified._

_ "STOP!" Akihiko begged until his voice was hoarse. "TSUNA! TSUNA!" He kept screaming his best friends name as if it would summon him here to save him. He had a death grip on the bed sheets._

_ Enma's scarlet eyes narrowed and then his hand traveled down until they reached a certain area. "Did he touch you here?" Akihiko hic'ed and shook his head. "Really now…"_

_ "P-please Enma… don't do this," Akihiko begged again with tears streaming down his cheeks. Enma kissed Akihiko on the lips, forcing his tongue inside as he slid a finger into Akihiko's hole. All his screams were swallowed by Enma, who continued to roam inside of his mouth. When he broke the kiss he looked down at his prey._

_ "Don't worry my dear Akihiko," Enma whispered. "You'll feel really good… I'll make you love me… as much as I love you."_

Enma frowned at the memory. He had taken Akihiko multiple times until the poor virgin passed out. Enma mused over the fact that he had lost his virginity to Akihiko and he had done the same to the boy. Akihiko had continuously cried out Tsuna's name for help, as though it would have saved him. It did him no good and he only hurt his throat. Either way, in the end, all he could do was moan and pant. Enma smiled as he remembered those delicious sounds. He gazed back at the sleeping body on his bed, smile gone.

"Akihiko. I love you… please don't betray me too…"

I'll make sure you never will.


End file.
